Whispers of War
by M0cking-j4y
Summary: Takes place after Mockingjay with Katniss and Peeta's kids. There's another rebellion but this time of people who want The Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta might have to go to War again. Just to let you know Madge is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the smell of burning. It's a smell of something burning that I can't quite put my finger on. It's not food…it's…it's…on the tip of my tongue…it's wood. Our house is being burned down.

My mind races and I kick my feet vigorously until the covers are on the floor. I spring up and my feet shuffle trying to remember where Gale's, my little brother, room is. My memories start to flood back. I race to the hallway and run into Gale's room. "Gale!" I cry. I shake him awake. "Prim? Why are you up? What's wrong?" he doesn't stop with questions. I don't respond I let him figure it out himself.

Once he realizes what I have without speaking we race to our parent's room. Without speaking Gale shakes dad awake and I do the same to mom. We don't say anything because when we wake them up my room falls to ashes. "We've got to get out of here," says mom.

We race out and we find out it's no natural cause that burned down our house, its people. Colorful people stand there with lit torches. These people, I've heard of them but they don't exist anymore, or so I thought. There from this place that used to be in Panem but was destroyed, it was called the capitol.

We don't have to ask what they're doing and why they're doing it because they come out. An orange man with a torch comes out from the back, "You took away some of our jobs, our entertainment, yes, the games. You need to be punished."

In school we learn what the games, the hunger games are but they don't tell us more than that. We don't know who started them, who won them, or who stopped them but from the sound of it, my parents did. I know my parents were young once but I can't imagine it and I definitely can't imagine them doing something like this. "Why now?" asks dad. "Yeah," mom comes in, "why did you wait all these years?" "It takes planning," the same guy answers. "Our jobs done here!" yells someone in the back and they walk away, gone, just like that.

I look down at what was once my house but is now just a pile of ash. I bite my lip trying to hold in the tears but one escapes my eye. "What now?" asks dad. "I guess we go to Haymitch," responds mom. No, not Haymitch. Haymitch is close to being sixty years old and he sleeps with a knife. He's an alcoholic and one sip away from death. He scares me and scares Gale even more but we both don't say anything.

On the way to his house I realize something, whoever those people were, whatever my parents did, they weren't happy with it and they want the games back, The Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of liquor in Haymitch's house makes my nostrils burn. I try breathing through my mouth but it makes my throat feel raw which is much, much worse. I sit alone in the living room because Gale went to the bathroom and Mom and Dad said they needed to talk.

The worn out alcoholic that sits in front of me shows no emotions on his face. He burbs and it leaves a stench all throughout the room. "Primrose, how'd your parents come up with that one?" he asks.

"You know very well how," I reply. I was named after Aunt Prim who died at the age of thirteen. Mom and Dad won't tell us why but I'm starting to think it has to do with The Games. Gale was named after Uncle Gale who lives in district two. He's not actually related to us but Mom and him are best friends. He's married to Aunt Madge who also is not related to us.

"Would you like a drink?" asks Haymitch holding up a glass of wine. "I'm twelve," I say, obviously he's very drunk, drunker than I had expected. "Do you think your brother would like one when he gets back?" he questions me. "He's nine!" I yell appalled.

I sit uncomfortably wondering where we'll have to live, hopefully not here. I start to bite my nails without noticing and I grit my teeth to stop. I look around hoping Mom, Dad, or Gale will walk in saying we can leave and I tap my foot impatiently.

Just then Gale walks in looking worried. "Can I show you something?" asks Gale. "Uh… okay," I say. What could he want to show me? At least I can get away from Haymitch. He leads me down the hall and tells me to listen through a door. "Why?" I ask. "Just do it," he says.

I press me ear against the wood and I can hear Mom and Dad. "And what are going to do with the kids?" asks Dad. "I don't know…send them to Gale and Madge," responds Mom. "So it's starting again?" says Dad, "I just can't believe we're going to have to go to war again…but this time it's different, I mean, as far as we know it we're going to be alone. The odds are not in favor." Mom sighs and says something that sends a chill through all of my limbs, refusing to believe it. "The odds want us dead," she says.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale and I gasp and exchange a glance but before either of us can say something the door flies open. Mom and Dad step out and I can still hear Mom's voice repeating, the odds want us dead in my head over and over again.

"I thought I heard voices out here," says Mom rather calmly. "I want to know," I say stubbornly. "Know what?" asks Dad. "Everything," I whisper.

They take us out into the living room and go on about what happened thirteen years ago. The seventy fourth annual Hunger Games, aunt Prim's name was called and of course Mom volunteered. Dad was called for the boy's name.

"I thought only one person could win," I say intrigued. "I'm getting there," says Mom softly.

She goes on about the rule change and how they changed it back. I can almost imaging standing in a cold arena deciding if I should die or kill the one I love. "Well…what did you do?" I ask. She tells us about the berries and how the capitol didn't like it. She goes all the way up until when she killed President Snow.

I don't know how to respond to such news but there's a question I can't hold back, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" "It's complicated," is the only response I get but I don't pressure her to go in further.

"What now?" I ask. "Well…you need to go to Aunt Madge and Uncle Gale," she responds. "So you're really going to war?" I ask. "I think we all know it's going to happen sooner or later," says Dad.

We sit in silence and there's certain emptiness in the room. It's uncomfortably cold but no one says anything. Haymitch is dead asleep on the couch and the fact that he's not snoring makes me think he's never going to wake up.

I open my mouth to ask when we'll be going to district two but I don't have the time because there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it," says Mom.

She opens the door and an unfamiliar face appears. "Can I help you?" asks Mom. There's something about her that makes me expect her answer. She clears her throat, "I'm President Snow's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

It was her snake like eyes; you could almost see the evil in them. His daughter, it seems so surreal now that it's actually happening.

"Uh…come in," says Mom. I still have not recovered from the shock. I just learned who this man was and now his daughter's here? It doesn't seem right.

She takes a seat and stares Katniss in the eye. "You know my father, right?" she starts, "Of course you do, you killed him. Well The Hunger Games, as I'm sure you've heard of considering the fact you were in them. Anyway, I believe after you killed my father you had the choice to have a Hunger Games for the kids of the capitol but you decided not to." "Correct," says Mom flatly.

"Would've been better than where we are now," says Snow's daughter. She pushes her almost white curly hair behind her right ear and stares at us. "What's your name?" asks Mom. "Alyssa," she replies. "Well Alyssa, why do you want The Games so badly?"

Alyssa laughs, "Why, it's what we have to offer to Panem. You taking away our games is like us taking away your coal." They just stare at each other for a while then Alyssa speaks, "What I'm saying is The Hunger Games with the children from the capitol is better than none at all but the only way we can do that is with you, we don't have the right."

Alyssa holds out her hand, if Mom shakes it the games are back. Panem's future lies in that one movement and I'm not sure if Mom will shake it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leave," says Mom firmly. Relief floods out of me. Alyssa springs up. "Fine," she says her snake like eyes still locked on Mom. "Mark my words," whispers Alyssa, "there will be a war." Then she storms out of there without looking back.

"We need to get them to district two now," Mom tells Dad. Mom takes our arms and runs to the train station. We get on the train and take our seats. "Listen," says Mom, "this train stops in districts ten, eight, six, and four before it arrives in two tonight." "So what do we do in the meantime?" I ask. "We wait."

I lean my head on the window in watch the trees zip by so all you see is blobs of green. Soon enough I see a sign that says "Welcome to District 11!" and I look at the fields of corn. When we get to district ten the same sign is there with a 10 instead of an 11. I watch people herd cattle and I eventually drift off into a deep sleep.

When I wake up we've already stopped in district eight but for some reason the brakes of the trains screech and we stop moving. Everyone looks around the aisle curiously and someone comes over the speakers. "It seems we've had some difficulties with the train but we should be moving soon," says the loud feminine voice.

Everyone settles down except for Mom who still looks worried. "Honey, are you all right?" asks Dad taking her hand. "I have a bad feeling about this," says Mom barely moving her lips. Just then the train takes off at its usual pace. "See," says Dad, "everything's alright." Mom settles in her seat and I go back to resting my head on the window again.

I'm just about to fall asleep again when something catches my eye. Something falls from the sky and glistens in the light. As it moves closer I can see that it's silver and round. It lands on top of the car in front of us but before I have time to tell anyone it explodes and the whole car bursts into flames.


	6. Chapter 6

The train stops and everyone waves it off since it's happened before, I'm the only one in our car that's noticed it. I'm shocked for words. "Fire," I manage to choke out. "What?" asks Dad. I point out the window and Mom, Dad, and Gale look out the window.

"How did it catch on fire?" asks Mom. "It was a…a…bomb," I stutter. Then someone comes over the speaker, "Attention everyone, may I have your attention," it says, "I'm afraid we will have to evacuate the train but please remain calm." However no one stays calm. Everyone screams and runs out and once we're out of the train it's scorching hot from the fire.

"Listen," says Mom, "you need to walk to district two, and we have to go fight." 'What?" I don't think I can do this alone. "Just promise me you'll take care of your little brother," she says. "I will," I whisper. Then Gale and I take off into the woods.

Once we've ran a fair amount we sit down. "What now?" asks Gale. "I don't know just give me a chance to think okay!" I didn't mean to yell at Gale but everything is just so confusing, I don't know if I'll ever see Mom and Dad again.

"I'm sorry," I say, "first we need to find food." We both look around but all I see is a bunch of trees. How will we find food? Even if there were animals I don't have a bow. I know how to make one but that would require a knife which I also don't have. I see no bushes with berries I usually get with Mom, I see no water which without we would die.

I look over to Gale who has tears in his eyes. "It's alright," I say, "we just need to keep walking, we're somewhere between district seven and eight, probably closer to seven because look at all these trees."

Then all the birds stop whistling except for one and a big rush of wind blows our hair like crazy. All of a sudden the sun is gone and I look up and see a giant hovercraft. It passes over and I think it's done but it's not. I hear a scream then a gunshot and that's when I know a war has begun.


	7. Chapter 7

"Prim," whimpers Gale, "what was that?" "It's fine, it was nothing, we're fine," I say hugging him. "We need to get to higher grounds, find some water," I say trying to find a mountain but only finding the sky with a couple of clouds, it's quite peaceful for there to be a war going on.

We walk for a long time the sun scorching our skin, the last bit of water in us dripping out of our pores. We both pant and eventual drop to the ground parched.

"We… get a… short break then… we get… back up," I say through my panting. As soon as the sun starts to drop I know we need to find shelter. "Come on Gale," I say, "we need to find a place to stay for the night."

We keep on walking and find a mountain but that's not even the best part, there's a small cave. "Gale," I say still exasperated, "we can sleep here and in the morning go up hill to find water." He nods his head and we climb in the cave. I was so tired I don't remember falling asleep when I wake up.

I climb to the top of the mountain which makes my feet and legs ach. It's much, much higher than I expected. I want desperately to take a break but I know I can't waste any time. I walk on the dusty dirt and still don't find any sign of moisture.

This is crazy! How can there be all these trees but no water? I keep on walking slowly and I eventually start walking in mud. Once I realize this I start running till I find a small stream. This is it? I traveled all this way and there's just a small stream.

I look to the mountain ahead. Wait…a mountain, and in between to mountains is a valley and if a stream is going down one…water. I look down the mountain and sure enough I see a crystal clear lake. "Gale," I whisper. I turn around expecting to see his curly blond hair and blue eyes but find nothing. That's when I remember when I woke up this morning getting ready to leave the cave Gale wasn't there. The shock comes all at once, Gale is missing.


	8. Chapter 8

Automatically I panic. I told Mom I'd take care of Gale and now I can't find him! I forget my thirst and exhaustion and run back to the cave. "Gale!" I cry. "Gale where are you?" I drop to the ground and start to weep; he's probably dead by now.

"Would you like some strawberries?" asks a voice. I recognize this voice, "Gale." I turn around and sure enough he's there with both his hands out with strawberries in them. "I saw a strawberry bush this morning so I went to pick some and when I came back you were gone," he explains. I take a strawberry and eat it. Going almost half a day without eating or drinking I've never liked strawberries better. The juice does something to somewhat put moisture in my mouth but I'm still parched.

"Guess what," I say. "What?" he asks through a mouthful of strawberries. "I found water," I say. His eyes widen with joy, "Then what are we doing here?"

We finish the strawberries on our hike to the lake and when we get there rush to the water, stick our heads in, and gulp it down. It's not the finest water in Panem but it's definitely better than nothing.

I fall backwards on to the ground and let out a big breath. I'm so exhausted from the three hikes I had to make, the worry and crying of Gale missing, and I'm out of breath from my excessive drinking. "We better keep moving," I say. "Alright," responds Gale and we both get up. Soon enough both of our legs are shaking from all the walking. "Prim," says Gale, "I don't think I can walk anymore." I look up at the sky and see that the sun is setting. My legs hurt too but I now the sooner we get to Uncle Gale's, the better. "It's almost night," I say, "think you can hold out a little longer?" He groans but keeps walking anyway.

Once darkness sets over the sky I hear a loud sound that sounds like the train we were on yesterday. I lift up my head and sure enough right in front of me there's a sign that says, "District boundary." There's a fence and over it I see houses, we must be in district six. "Another district down, four more to go," I mumble and we make shelter for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

When we wake up in the morning Gale and I investigate the town over the fence and just like the fence near District twelve, it's not electrified. "It doesn't look like anyone's rebelling, it actually looks kind of peaceful," I whisper. "Should we pass through?" asks Gale. I take a quick look from left to right to make sure no one's passing and sure enough it's silent. "Okay," I say, "but we have to be careful."

We found an opening in the fence and we go through it. We walk taking careful steps and everything seems to be going fine when Gale squeezes my hand. "Prim," he whispers urgently. "What," I hiss at him afraid someone heard him. "I think I saw one of those people, one of those people who burned down our house," he says.

My heart skips a beat; we have to get out of here. "Look," he says. He points at something yellow crouched behind someone's house but I have a feeling it's not someone from the capitol. I move closer and it's just tulips. "Their flowers, Gale," I whisper to him.

Finding the other side of six is quite difficult. We pass many stores that are all empty and I'm not getting a good feeling from this. Our stomach's start to rumble again and our mouths are dry.

We pass a cart full of bread that was just baked and still warm. The scent makes bot mine and Gale's mouths water. At the time I don't wonder how they're still warm yet no one's in the bakery, I don't wonder if it's just a trap. "That bread looks so good," says Gale. "Yeah it does," I say.

We spend a long time just admiring it then I break down, "We can each have one roll, got it?" Gale nods his head. I reach for a roll that burns my skin at the touch but I don't let it go. Just as I raise the bread a male voice booms, "I hope you do now stealing's punishable by death."


	10. Chapter 10

My heart stops as I drop the bread. I turn around to face a man with short cut brown hair and deadly dark brown eyes that you could easily mistake for black. The scariest part however is that it wasn't any regular citizen of district six, he was a peacekeeper. "Didn't you hear me? I said, stealing is punishable by death," he snarls.

I gulp and force myself to get words out of my very dry throat. "I-I'm very a-a-aware of that s-sir," I manage to say. "Don't think just because your kids I'm gonna let you away that quickly." Is he really going to kill us?

Out of the corner of my eye I see a train boarding and I get an idea. In one sudden movement I grab Gale wrist, run and hop onto the train. Then we escape the peacekeeper and the town. "Prim," Gale whispers. "Yeah," I respond. "Mom said specifically not to go on a train. We could get recognized." "Then we'll just have to get off, now," I respond. "Now?" asks Gale. "Now," I clarify. I drag him to the doors that I pry open. The wind blows in our face wiping our hair all around. "Now!" I yell and we both jump out landing hard on the grass near the fence that separates district six from the woods surrounding district five.

I landed hard on my right ear that I find is bleeding, hard. Gale stopped his fall by putting his hands out and I look over to him and he's crying. "What hurts?" I ask. "M-my wrists I-I think they're b-broken," he cries. I gently press my index finger and my middle finger to his wrists to see if there are any broken bones.

As soon as I make contact he lets out a cry of pain. I remove the pressure quickly but I still felt a fractured bone, not broken, but fractured. "It's fractured," I sigh. I tear off part of my jacket which I use to keep his bones in place. "Just don't move them," I warn him.

We walk through the forest the sun now lowering and along the way we find a creek that we drink from and we find an apple tree were I pick apples for me and Gale. We finish our fruit and keep on moving. It's sunset when we reach the fence but when we listen closely we hear a faint buzzing noise. "It's on," I say. "Then what do we do?" asks Gale. "Wait till morning I guess." Then I realize this is district five, power. That fence will never turn off.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's not going to turn off," I mumble. "What?" asks Gale. "It's district five, power they have all the electricity that they want, the fence isn't turning of, Gale, and we're not getting through!" I almost yell. "Then what do we do?" asks Gale. "I don't know," I say, "give up, turn around?"

We both just sit by a tall tree that rises above the fence…above the fence! I'm just about to share my idea when I remember what happened last time we jumped, Gale with his wrist, and my bloody ear, but then again there's no other way.

"Gale," I whisper, "we're going to climb this tree and jump over the fence." "But my wrists," he complains. "There's no other way," I say. I climb first and jump. The jump is breath taking and rather long but it still doesn't give you time to think. I land on my side and put a little too much pressure on my ankle. I can tell my arm is badly bruised and a sprained my ankle.

I see that Gale jumping now and he bruises his arm too but his ankle is in perfect shape. "Are you alright?" asks Gale. "I sprained my ankle," I reply.

I grab a branch and we start to walk through district five unnoticed which so far is working out. However once we enter one part of the town people start to whisper at the sight of us. They recognize us, I'm almost positive.

I start to walk faster, well as fast as I can walk on my ankle, and Gale picks up the pace too. In front of us I can see the fence and the town people are slowly fading away. For a moment I think we actually might escape to safety. Then something drifts down from the sky, I recognize it, it's what landed on the train that brought us here. It's a bomb.


	12. Chapter 12

"Run Gale," I say while in awe, "run!" We both run for our lives, sprinting as fast as we can in the other direction. We hear the boom of the bomb and many screams. Everyone is running behind us trying to escape the bomb.

Just when I think we've escaped danger another bomb drops in front of us and I come to a sudden stop. I've completely forgotten about Gale because all I'm thinking about is saving myself. I start to run towards the fence, sweat pouring down my face not only because I'm running but the heat from all the buildings that have been burned down from the bombs is excruciating.

There's a loud sound that I've heard only once before and I look up to see I hovercraft. At first I don't see it but then I see that the hovercraft is dropping bombs in his path. I start to run even faster, which I didn't even know was possible, and reach the fence.

I remember Gale and at that moment turn around to see he has been following. I forget that the fence is electrocuted and place my hand on the fence. Luckily most of it has been blown away so it's not on. I use all my strength and pull part of it out of the ground making a hole that we both wiggle through.

On the other side I automatically feel safer but I know I can't stop running. We get far enough from district five and we drop to the ground panting uncontrollably. After I've somewhat regained my breath I stat to sob quietly.

I've re-witnessed the hovercraft that made me realize there actually was a war going on, the small silver ball that seems harmless but can blow you to bits before you know what's happened, and now something else is coming back. It's a scent, the one that first signaled a war. I turn around and sure enough I see a wildfire right in front of my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Gale sees the forest fire when I do and we don't have to tell each other to run because we both have enough sense to do it anyway. We didn't get much of a break but it was better than nothing and we have to keep going. The only good thing about this is it's motivating us to get to four faster.

Soon enough I get dizzy from the dehydration. Gale and I are barely jogging and soon fall the ground. The smoke fogs our lungs and we're both coughing uncontrollably. This must be it; Gale and I are going to die here, right now. I look up to get a glimpse of the world before I leave.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something glisten, a bright blue color, its water! "Gale," I manage to choke out, "water." We both crawl over to the lake using our last bits of energy and our legs are shaking. We reach the water just in time to gulp it down.

Once we're refreshed I get back and we move as fast as we can. My head hurts badly but I keep a pace. Soon enough the fire starts to fade down and we reach district four. We both fall to the ground out of energy.

I see water and move towards it, too tired to tell Gale about my findings. I hear Gale scream something but I'm so thirsty I just stick my head in the water and start to drink. There's something different about the taste of the water. Suddenly Gale's words become clear in my mind, "That's salt water!"

I look up and see the ocean ahead of me. I've just drank salt water. I can make me thirstier, make me go crazy, or even…make me die.


	14. Chapter 14

I immediately spit out the water. I wipe my tongue of the toxic water and run to find a stream. After I rinse my mouth I find myself very thirsty. I gulp down water and find myself gasping for breath. I lie on the floor in defeat as Gale comes to sit next to me. "Are you alright?" he asks repeatedly but I'm too tired for words so I just nod my head. We sit there until I regain my energy.

I prop myself up on one elbow and look to the fence ahead. "Are you ready to move on?" asks Gale. "Yeah," I say getting up completely. We walk to the fence rather slowly. The tall barrier is silent when we lean our ears close to it and we start to walk along side of the fence trying to find an entry. Once we find one we slip under and take in the scene of district four, it looks almost normal.

The districts we've been to have either been too calm or too chaotic but so far, so good. We sneak through the hard working town and our stomachs growl. I try to think of the last thing we ate, the apples. I look up at the sky which is pitch-black and my eyelids start to feel heavy. I hear Gale yawn next to me and I'm more desperate to get to the other side of the district. "We need to get out soon I'm so tired," I whisper to gale as we tread through the town.

We can see the fence now; it's so close, yet so far away. We reach the fence and check to make sure no one is watching then we silently slip through an opening.

The sight of the forest automatically calms me. We find a bush of blueberries and eat them in silence. We also find a peaceful stream to quench our thirst not too far from the berries. Some place in between the water and the food we make shelter. That night we recover from the horror of the day and prepare for the horror of tomorrow. We just need to get past three then we'll be there, in district two.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up to birds chirping and everything seems calm, too calm. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Gale," I whisper while shaking his shoulder, "wake up." His eyes flutter open and he gets up. "If we move fast I think we can get to two today," I tell him. "I'm so tired though," he whines. I ignore his comment and we start our hike.

"Prim," says Gale after a while of walking. "Yes," I say. "What happens when we get to two?" he asks. I have to think about that for a moment, I've never really thought of that. "Well," I say, "we find Uncle Gale and tell him everything so he can go and help Mom and Dad win the war." He just nods his head and we continue quietly.

Along the way we start to drip with perspiration. We find a stream that we drink from and take a break. "How much longer?" asks Gale. "What makes you think I know?" I ask. "You're the oldest," he says. I roll my eyes and stand up, "Let's keep moving."

Our feet start to get sore and hunger hits us. We've definitely lost weight since we've been out here and doubt it's healthy. We reach the fence of district three and excitement rises up in my, we're almost there. I listen closely and the fence is dead silent. I look up and down for an opening but the fence seems pretty much in tack.

"There's no opening," I say. "I can see that," says Gale with attitude. "Let's climb it," I say. "Climb it? Are you crazy?" asks Gale. "Do you have a better idea?" I ask and he stays silent. I slowly start to climb and reach the top of the fence. Before anyone can notice I jump and land safely.

I turn around and Gale is still on the other side. "Are you coming?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Alright," I say and turn around to leave. "Wait!" yells Gale. I turn around, "Yes?" "I'm coming," he gives in. It takes him a couple tries but soon enough he's over the fence.

We walk through the district unnoticed. I think this is the first district we haven't had trouble in. Soon enough we're back in the woods. "We're so close," I say. I look forward into the wild; if we get through this we might actually be safe for once. We keep on walking and find blackberries on the way. They taste so delicious, they're so sweet and I just can't get enough.

The sun is starting to set and I'm about to find shelter when I feel Gale tap my shoulder. "Prim," he says mesmerized about something. "Yes?" I ask. He points his finger and that's when I see it, District Two.


	16. Chapter 16

District Two, it's right there, in front of us. We both forget what we're doing and dash forward. We can't stop in time and we both collide in the wire. We frantically wriggle through an opening and walk around town.

"Where is their house?" asks Gale. I shrug in response and look around. I think about asking someone but that might seem suspicious. The sun gets lower and lower and people start to go back their homes.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow," I whisper to gale. "Wait," he says staring ahead. I look forward and see a women walking home. She has dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I know her and so does Gale because at the same time we both say, "Aunt Madge."

We follow her silently and she walks into a small but in tack house. After she enters we walk up to it and knock on the door. I wonder if they heard us and debate on if I should knock again. I don't have to make up my mind because Uncle Gale opens the door.

His gray eyes widen in alarm. "Prim, Gale," he whispers. "Hi Uncle Gale," I say. I've only seen him once before when I was a toddler because Aunt Madge and him came to visit District Twelve. Mom spoke with Aunt Madge but avoided Uncle Gale.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses. I take in a deep breath, "Mother needs your help." He tenses up and doesn't blink. Just when I think he's about to speak he slams the door in our faces.


	17. Chapter 17

Gale and I are left outside looking at each other, trying to register what happened. What did just happen? When I'm about to turn around and give I hear I slight scream inside the house then tinny footsteps leading up to the door that opens cautiously.

Aunt Madge peeks out and hope comes again, I have a feeling she'll be much kinder. "Prim, Gale, is that you?" she asks. "Yes," I say lamely. "Come in, come in," she says gesturing for us to enter. We walk into a room with a gold couch and gold walls. My jaw hangs open from the luxury of the house.

Uncle Gale stands in the corner still in awe of the situation he's in. Aunt Madge motions for us to sit down on the couch and Uncle Gale and Aunt Madge take sits in similar arm chairs in front of us.

"Talk," says Uncle Gale quietly but firmly. "Wait," says Aunt Madge, "shouldn't we give them something to eat first, they look like they haven't eaten in days!" Uncle Gale groans and Aunt Madge gets up to get us bread with jam and tea.

We eat quietly making slow movements feeling a bit uncomfortable. Once we both take the last bite and last sip we look up to our aunt and uncle. Uncle Gale still wants us to explain but Aunt Madge still wants us to get cleaned up.

"Just let them shower and get on clean clothes. Then I'll clean their wounds," protests Madge. "It's fine," I but in, "we'll explain then we can get washed up." I tell them everything starting from the night our house burned down. I didn't forget one detail. "Our parents need your help," I finish.

It's silent, for a long time. All of a sudden Uncle Gale gets up and swings on his jacket violently. "Where are you going?" asks Aunt Madge. "What do you mean where am I going?" he asks. "Where are you going?" she repeats. "To war, of course."


	18. Chapter 18

I lay in bed not quite tired. It's been a week since Uncle Gale went off the battle everything has been calm…too calm. I know things are too good. Soon enough something bad will happen; I just can feel it. I try to think of what it will be. This house could burn down, crazy people could come in and kill us, Mom could die, Dad could die, Uncle Gale could die, they could all die, the games could come back…The possibilities are endless.

I get out of bed knowing sleep is not coming and search the room. I don't know what I'm expecting to find but I know I'll find something just like I know something bad will happen. The feelings I get might seem surreal but they happen. I search the closet to find it empty, just a couple of shirts in the drawer, and blank pieces of paper in the nightstand. There's not much in the room but I do search one place else.

I fall to the floor and lift up the pale pink bed skirt of the bed. I don't see anything but a cardboard box. I reach under the bed and retrieve the box I slowly examine it not sure of what to expect. In black marker it's labeled, HG 74 and 75. I don't know what the markings means but I slowly open the box. There are two black rectangles. I don't recognize the objects at first but then I remember my teacher had some at school, they're tapes.

One of the tapes is labeled, 74 Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The names sound familiar; they're my parents' names. The next one is, 75. I wonder why there's just numbers, what do the numbers even stand for? I go back to before they left. They said they were in the 74th Hunger Games where they both won and they were also in the 75th where a group of people escaped.

All the evidence points to one conclusion, here, in my hands, are my parent's time in the games.


	19. Chapter 19

I know I wasn't meant to find these so I put them back in the box and slide them under the bed. I get back under the covers but my eyelids don't get the slightest bit heavy because I know what's underneath me right now and I can't change that.

I slowly climb out of bed and slip in to the hallway. Gale's room is right next to mine. I slowly twist the doorknob to Gale's room trying not to wake up my aunt. As I open it the hinges squeak. My body tenses up but I still here the steady breathing of my brother and decide Aunt Madge didn't hear.

Once I enter I look under Gale's bed but I only find dust on the old wood floor. I gently shake my brother's shoulder and whisper his name repeatedly. His eyelids flutter open. "I was asleep," he groans. "I know that," I snap. "I need to show you something." "What is it?" he asks impatiently. "Just come," I say.

I lead him to my room and pull out the box. "What's that?" he asks curiously. "Mom and Dad's Hunger Games," I whisper. He gasps and I put my finger to my lips. "We need to be quiet," I tell him. "Are we going to watch it?" he asks. "Of course not!" I whisper, shout. He gives me a, _I know you're going to watch it anyway _look. "Alright I am!" I give in.

We sneak downstairs with the tapes in my hands. We find the TV and are about to put the first tape but Gale stops me. "I thought all the tapes were destroyed," he says. "Maybe Aunt Madge and Uncle Gale decided to keep a copy," I say unsure of why they would do so.

He stays quiet and I put in the tape and I walk over to the couch. I sit down and pick up the remote. I'm about to press the power button to turn on the TV when I hear a voice from behind, "I had a feeling you guys would find those." 


	20. Chapter 20

Almost instantly I drop the remote and we whip our heads around to see our aunt who has just descended the stairs. We both are still shocked; we didn't think anyone would find us. "I-I-just…found them under the bed and I was curious," I stutter out. "Well…" encourages Aunt Madge, "what are you waiting for?" I see Gale's face brighten up out of the corner of my eye. "You mean we can actually watch it?" I ask. "Yeah, why not, you have a right to know _exactly_ what happened."

She comes and sits next to us on the couch. She presses the button and I flinch. I watch the games, both of them; every second…it's horrible. I have to close my eyes half the time. I'm scared but at the same time kind of intrigued…so this exactly what happened. When Mom and Dad explained it to us it seemed horrible but now it seems worse if even possible.

When the tape finishes we're all silent, no words are needed. "Well you better go to bed," says Aunt Madge. I still don't know what to say so I just go to my room. I wrap the blankets tight around and think of what I just saw. I start to get hot and start to sweat but I don't take off the covers. My head starts to hurt thinking of how a country could change so drastically then fight to go back.

Somehow I find sleep but soon enough it's morning again. I have to drag myself out of bed and downstairs. Once I reach the living room a figure is curled up on the couch silently weeping and sniffling. My aunt is hardly recognizable. I move closer a bit uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" I ask. She lifts her head gently to see where the voice came from. Her eyes are red and puffy as if she's been crying all night. "A man came here this morning," she weeps, "on behalf of your uncle…"


	21. Chapter 21

He's dead. That must be it. What else could it be? Unless…, "He's seriously injured." She stole the words right out of my mouth. "He's in a coma and he's not waking up," she sobs.

I sit down next to her. I feel very awkward because I have never been in this situation before. "I'm so sorry," I whisper. I wish I knew what was going on. Does it look like my parents will come back alive, healthy, and winning their second war. Or will the games come back where Gale and I could go in forced to kill each other. I feel if the games do come back they'll make sure I'm competing against my brother.

She gathers herself together and stands up wiping her eyes. "I'm going to get some groceries," she announces. "Alright," I say quietly, now depressed. She leaves trying to stay strong for us but I have a feeling it won't last.

Gale comes down still half asleep. "Where's Aunt Madge?" he yawns. "She went to buy a few things," I mumble. "What happened?" he asks now awake. It's easy to tell things aren't going right, I'm not happy and Aunt Madge never goes shopping in the morning. "Uncle Gale," I start, "is in a coma." Fear fills his eyes as he grows pale, "Is he going to d-d-die?" I can't lie to Gale, well I can, but not about things like this. "It's possible," I say.

Silence hangs in the air like a death sentence…no one wants to talk about anything, no one knows what to think. I drop my head and pick at my cuticles. What's next? Who's next? Our parents? So many questions aren't answered and I don't like it. "What do we do now?" he asks. "I don't know," I say angrily.

He sits down next to me and I lay my head on a pillow that's on the couch. I trace patterns on the soft couch surface. I feel like Gale now just wanting to ask, "What do we do now?" but I don't, I can't. I sigh, why must things be so complicated? When will things end?

Then there's a knock on the door, must be Aunt Madge. I stand up and slowly twist the brass doorknob, still thinking. It's not Aunt Madge. She has dark hair and grey eyes. She's undeniably from The Seam. She also is undeniably my mother.


	22. Chapter 22

"M-mom?" I stutter. It couldn't be my mother. My mother's is always strong and collected. The figure that stands in front of me drooping eyes and dark circles as if she hasn't slept in days. Her hair looks like she's never heard of a comb. The only time I've seen her like this is when she has her nightmares. Dad's always there to comfort her though…Dad…he's not here.

"Prim, Gale," she chokes out. Suddenly she searches the house urgently. "Where's Madge?" she asks. "She went out to get a few things," I say. "Where's Daddy?" asks Gale scared to know the answer. "He has been," without warning she breaks out into tears. "It's alright," I say, "you can tell us when you're ready." She nods her head understandingly and sits on the couch.

First Uncle Gale now my dad, who's next? Is my father dead? Is he sick? Is he also in a coma? Fear fills me thinking of the possibilities so I stop.

Aunt Madge comes in with one bag of groceries but immediately drops at the sight of my mom. "Katniss!" she exclaims, "What are you doing here?" She runs over and hugs her tightly. "Peeta," my mother manages to say. Aunt Madge's eyes fill with shock. "The Capitol," she forces herself. "It's alright," comforts Aunt Madge, "let's get you cleaned up."

After mother is fixed she helps Madge with dinner. We sit in silence everyone dying to know what happened to our father but we're patient.

When dinner is finished Gale and I are instructed to go to our room. We go up the stairs quietly and I wish Gale good night. After he closes the door of his room I listen closely to what is being said downstairs.

"Tell me," instructs Aunt Madge. "Alyssa, snow's daughter, sent in hovercrafts and they just started taking people. And as if reliving the time at the end of the seventy fifth Hunger Games, they took him, they took Peeta."

I didn't know what to think so I ran to my room and closed the door. I climbed under the covers and cried. They'll surely kill him. If not torture him. History indeed has repeated itself and as usual the odds are not in out favor.


	23. Chapter 23

The horrid days drag on with our mother living with us in Aunt Madge's house. I wonder why we don't return to twelve but I don't feel like asking. I wonder what we're doing to find Dad. I wonder if we're doing anything at all. All we've ever done every day is sit on the couch, sit on the couch and hope. Hope that life will become better.

One morning the rain was pouring and my bedroom was dark. I turn over expecting to see gale because we share a bed now since we need a room for mother to stay in but he's not there.

I drag myself downstairs to find everyone except for me on the couch watching the news. Everyone's eyes are glued to the screen, even Gale seems interested. What are they watching?

I sit down next to everyone on the couch but no one seems to notice. I listen to the broadcast and it's about the war. The scene on the television is horrible. Random people lay on the ground unconscious, many bleeding.

I turn away scared at the fight but the reporters words drag me back in in. "I have news a side has surrendered," he shouts over the chaos happening behind him. I can feel everyone tense up waiting for the side the surrendered.

We all hold our breaths and hang on to the edge of our sits. My heart beats rapidly and my mind is racing. His next words echo through my head as I hear them, "Unfortunately…"

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

"…the Capitol has surrendered and we have won!" Mother springs up with a beaming smile and I'm smiling too. However it goes away, nothing has really changed. Uncle Gale is in his coma and Dad is still captured. I suppose they'll let their prisoners go but there's no telling what they have done to our father.

"Will Dad come back?" I ask unable to stop my curiosity. Mother sighs and sits down, "I have no idea but I do know Haymitch has been working on getting him back." "Why don't we get some breakfast?" suggests Aunt Madge.

We eat not too excited anymore and I'm guessing it's because I brought up Dad. "Let's do something to day," says Mom, "to celebrate."

I automatically wonder what she has in mind. Even though I haven't been in the district for long there's not much to do. There is a restaurant or two. "Like what?" I ask. "There's a zoo," she suggests. "Yeah!" beams Gale obviously excited.

The zoo was great! There was every animal you could think of! I had never been to a zoo before because there aren't any in twelve. Gale's favorite was the lions which were very cool but I preferred the pandas.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim. "That was so much fun!" remarked Gale. "Glad you enjoyed it," chuckled Aunt Madge at our enthusiasm.

I have no trouble falling asleep and for the first time in what seems like forever things look like they're actually getting better. I dream of the zoo and all the animals. What was a dream quickly turns into a nightmare. The animals start to attack. Everyone runs around screaming and the capitol people appear laughing hysterically at our fear.

I wake up sweating and panting uncontrollably. I must have been screaming because mother runs in alarmed. "Are you alright, are you alright?" she queries. "It was just a nightmare," I mumble. Mother sighs and sits on the end of my bed. "I still have my nightmares," she divulges.

A bad memory must be associated with them because she shakes her head and gets up to leave. "Go back to sleep," she whispers, careful not to wake up Gale. I had totally forgotten my little brother was lying next to me but he must be a heavy sleeper because I can hear him snoring lightly.

The sun comes through the window and wakes me up. I turn expecting to see Gale but the bed is empty. He must have gone down already.

I make my way downstairs and a smile flashes across my face instantly. My Uncle and Father sit on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

It's been a year since the war and things are running smoothly again. Whatever Mother and Uncle Gale had been fighting about ever since I was born is over, they talk on the phone almost every day and him and Aunt Madge visit often. Haymitch is still his same old drunken self but it wouldn't be the same otherwise.

I can't remember the last time things were this peaceful. I taught Gale archery since Mom had taught it to me before the whole incident. Gale is better at painting and baking though. Dad and Gale bake while Mom and I hunt. It's our daily routine and it doesn't change.

We don't talk about what happened, it's in our past now. I don't know all the details but I don't think I want to. Important thing is we're all alive and healthy. So I guess we're safe…for now at least.

** The End**


End file.
